A host entity can implement separate containers to execute separate run-time environments, where a run-time environment includes processes. A container relies upon access to files (e.g., executables, binaries, etc.) to execute the processes contained in the container. Typically, a container has its own container namespace on a storage resource to which files can initially be loaded. After the files are loaded, the container can open the files from its own container namespace and access the file data in the opened files to execute the processes.